Konoha All Boys
by Sakana01
Summary: Naruto transfers to K.a.B with his teacher -AU- adopted father Iruka and Iruka later decides to stay due to a white haired chem. teacher. NarutoxSasuke GaaraxNaruto GaaraxKiba IrukaxKakashi


'Welcome to Konoha all boys!' the school brusquer enthusiastically invites us to join it to this 'elite boarding school for gifted children' Thirty years ago the school had been a 711 before that a mental institution and before that a swamp. The pamphlet informs us that 'now the eastern land plot of Konoha is an elite school, which generates jobs for the community and contributes to education of today's young people. In Konoha all boys you will find the most out standing educators of highest esteem.' In other words all the teachers are certified in martial arts and self defense, all being brown belts or higher. This, the School board mandated must be so as the children are so 'gifted.' Gifted was the way the add packet put lightly what the children were, but as all of the teachers could kill a man dead in a split second; it gave many non-twits an inkling of how 'gifted' the children must have been to deserve these teachers of 'highest esteem'.

This was Naruto's second time in a troubled boy's school, which he knew to be a troubled boy's school not because of the brusquer Iruka had shown him a week before but by the armored vehicle they called a school bus that he was now riding in. Naruto sat alone in the back isolating himself from the other 'gifted' boys. He had only once gone to a school like this at the age of seven but had spent only a week there, his legal guardian Iruka had been transferred, but his degree in martial arts persisted in still existing. The degree which left him predisposed to be hired again for another such job and here the job was.

Naruto was not troubled; he felt that he didn't belong here. Even if the main reason he wasn't troubled was the reason was here, Iruka his guardian the teacher with a fondness for meaningless travel and enjoyment. Thus Naruto's social skills may not have been up to par with others, sense since the age of four he had traveled relentlessly and made about the equivalent of 2.5 friends. How to make half of a friend is more of an intriguing question then 'why he wasn't social able?' but getting into either would be a pain in the ass, so I'm going to. He figured he'd remain friendless for three months until Iruka moved again, when he would find himself in another such horrible school, hopefully not nearly as horrible as a disciplinary all boy school though.

"Idiot, that's my seat." A voice said. Naruto startled, made the mistake of looking at him and seeing how entirely intimidating the boy was. Yet one day Naruto planned to be a principle, so he would have to learn to cope with 'disrespectful gifted children' even if this child was an adolescent, who was by far taller then Naruto with menacing love tattoo printed on his forehead. For an intense second nothing happened, then when nothing continued to happen Naruto figured he should say something to 'demonstrate his over all maturity' and 'principle like authority' and not of course in those words.

"Shut up it's mine now." Of course this sadly being the only retort Naruto could think of at that moment, Naruto said it. The troubled boy with the tattoo hadn't even looked at him, but luckily enough for Naruto now he had and had noticed what most boys, who have lived in all boy's schools for longer then five years do. . . That Naruto was well um- appetising.

Naruto was though entirely oblivious to this, he hadn't been in a boys school for longer then a week and when it came to this genre of male on male or even male on female attraction, he didn't know much of anything. What Naruto believed was that in some way by saying 'shut up' he had earned the other boys respect because Naruto's face was not in some sort of pain, although he had never found people respected you for telling them not to speak in a rude manor such as 'shut up', so it should have seemed odd that the tattooed boy sat down next to him, but Naruto didn't notice.

"We can share it." The boy looked snug and all the accusatory anger from the previous statement had left it. Naruto nodded and decided he wasn't all too inept at this friend making thing. He was sure he had made a friend in the tattooed boy by the way the red head looked at him so he started to prattle on about nonsense that the tattooed boy wasn't all too interested in, but listened intently none the less to. Naruto would have described this individual as 'Goth' or 'as goth you can get in a school with severe dressing regulations'; he had shaved his eye brows and put on copious amounts of mascara and eye liner. Eventually when Naruto had gotten out of the tattooed boy that he enjoyed DDR in the mall and the boy had gotten to hear some of Naruto's turn-ons, which he had weaseled quite sneakily out of Naruto only to find out that they all involved a noodle of some sort, the two turned their discussion to what each had done. The tattooed boy told Naruto that his name was Gaara and he had hacked into the governments mainframe and downloaded all their personal music files; this act enraged them as the government shouldn't have these illegal music files and certainly didn't want it to get out that they too use Kazaa and mIRC. Due to copy right infringement reasons and they made sure Gaara was sent to an 'elite school'.

"What did you do?" The cherry headed boy asked Naruto. Gaara, was finding it hard to believe wasn't Naruto anything but innocent in every possible way.

"Do? What I didn't _do_ anything?" Naruto hadn't done anything at that moment, had he? Gaara immediately understood the misunderstanding and followed up with 'to get here, like we were just taking about.' "Oh sorry" Naruto was feeling disoriented for some reason "I still didn't do anything, it's just my Otou-san is a teacher and I've been being dragged to quite an amount of schools I don't belong in, like this. I doubt I will stay here longer then three months at the most." Gaara frowned though Naruto didn't notice.

Naruto was suddenly taken with the idea of sleeping and was not up to noticing Gaara's frowning. He was adjusting to a changing time zone from his school in England; this was not all too unusual. Though for Gaara on the other hand who hadn't been expecting-

'Dear blessed lord' He thought and got about there before noticing he didn't believe in god. Smugly he looked at the innocent child like 'thing' that was lying it's head on his shoulder, it muttered softly "My name is Uzumaki Naruto please don't forget it." He wouldn't 'So this creature is Naruto, I'll have to take care of it in some way. This would be all too romantic if he wasn't drooling..' The bus stopped in front of a house surrounded by barbwire of dog signs, a boy with long hair stepped on and unlike the other kids he made his way to the back of the buss where Gaara sat.

"What is that?" the boy snarled not exactly knowing why he felt so defensive towards a sleeping firstie.

"Oh? Um him?" Gaara shifted uncomfortably, Naruto groaned, Gaara's heart sped momentarily. The boy with the long untamed hair glared at its target, he more or less resembled an over grown dog and possessed fangs, which were much like a dog too. If there was one thing Gaara could say to describe Kiba it would be 'dog like'. Kiba was Gaara's custom seat mate at the beginning and end of the year bus rides.

"Yes that '_thing'_ is in my seat," he spat "my seat with you…" He pointed at Naruto growling in a very dog like manner. Naruto oblivious to Kiba's possessiveness over Gaara, looked up batting his eyes revealing the aqua center he stored under his lids that was stored for just such equations. Naruto went back to cuddling into Gaara, he muttered 'Iruka' Gaara frowned at the name. "I want one.." Kiba spoke.

"Sit down and don't point, it's rude." Gaara said in a masterly tone. Kiba immediately stopped pointing and picked the seat adjacent to the left of Naruto's and Gaara's. 'His and Gaara's seat had been invaded by some incredibly cute monster' he thought and then dismissed it.

Gaara had long since noticed along with everyone else that Kiba was taken with him. Kiba was the only one, who didn't know he liked Gaara and Gaara doubted he ever would know. Kiba scratched at his head; it was hard to know how a dog would react to a stranger invading their home but Kiba. Although not identifying the feeling that was jealousy as jealousy, but Kiba had not entirely exploded. 'It was ok' Gaara supposed, a fondness for Naruto had grown in such a short time some where in the absence of his feelings for Kiba.

"I have a problem with him."

"I don't mind him taking the seat" Kiba said although it was apparent he did.

"Not that.."

"Really, what he do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Kiba pursed his lips.

"Yeah, that's the problem."

"Oh."

**>Fade out? >Yes fade out >Hn? this bar is of fade out self proclamation **

"Did you hear? that kid."

"Yeah, him"

"He's been to thirty five different Schools"

"Oh?"

"Yeah.. Heard he.."

"Heard I what?" As Naruto walked by the kids scattered very much unlike, but not quite so, like shining a light on cockroaches the group of kids all dissipated leaving a thin bit of smoke. Naruto looked confused again; sadly it was a very attractive face on him and drew something dark to him.

"Firsties don't mind them they're three parts wraith" said a dark voice from behind him but when Naruto turned around what ever was there had left. Just then he saw behind him Iruka, who was immediately was trampled by students at the ring of a certain bell. Naruto wandered about a bit (a bit consisting of twenty minutes) until he found his class. When he finally got the nerve to walk in the room it was already halfway over.

"Sorry firstie this isn't your class" said white haired teacher with goggles on, who had dawned a flu mask which hid is mouth and nose.

"I'm not a first year, I'm a fifth year my name is Uzumaki.." The class gave a sharp intake of breath.

"Uzumaki Naruto" announced the teacher falling to a prepared pattern of speech, which he knew thoroughly and seemed to use often. "Welcome to chemistry as these kids have been in the same classes with each other for five years you should do well to introduce yourself." The man whom Naruto decided he didn't like much pushed him to the front of the class, forcing him to talk in front of it.

"Um, so I couldn't find the class at first." He shot everyone a toothy grin they all seemed to shudder and whisper things to their neighbors. Except the red head that Naruto knew to be Gaara and the dog like boy sitting next to him at the lab table. He continued when there was no hope of anyone smiling back. "Hello I'm Uzumaki Naruto and would like to dispel a certain rumor I heard in passing." Gaara looked concernedly at the dog boy who shrugged and said something inaudible. "A lot of you may have heard I transferred from thirty five different schools this is a lie, it was forty two, get it right for god's sake." Gaara sighed in relief twitching at the word god and Kiba shrugged again. The teacher paid little attention to the look of fear the class was now giving Naruto and he told him to 'sit down at the empty desk in front of Kiba and Gaara' thankfully he knew Gaara or it would have been awkward. The white haired teacher was disappointed at this, although Naruto didn't know it.

"Naruto!" The red head bellowed and waved at him, the teacher severely scolded Gaara taking out this secret disappointment on him. The teacher went on teaching Naruto surmised his name was Kakashi as it was written on the board. Also he figured out that there was a boy assigned to this table a 'Sasuke'. The table to his right held a kid with a pony tail and a boy with funny purple tinted pale eyes.

"Naruto.." Gaara whispered and Naruto turned around slowly not to alert Kakashi, who was going on and on about DNA or deoxyribonucleic acid, which ever you find is more fun to say. I find the latter but most people will have no idea what you're talking about if you do say it in a day to day conversation or a yaoi fanfic….

"Hey me and Kiba decided-" Gaara started.

"More like you and you decided" the boy, who must be Kiba interrupted.

"To spread rumors about things you did"

"Why?" Naruto looked confused, which wasn't hard for him as he nearly always was confused about one thing or another, yet the confusion was very attractive on him.

"So you don't get beat up you prat, look if the kids don't hear anything particularly nasty about your reason to being here a boy like you would be--" Kiba said in a low voice. Gaara glared at him and he said 'sorry' by impulse.

"I actually thought you were a firstie too.." Gaara said, who was feeling less guilty for the impulses he had had on the bus.

"Yeah I think a lot of people felt that way."

"I didn't, you look very mature." Kiba lied; Naruto took this as some kind of sign of friendship and held his hand out for Kiba to shake. Just then his eye caught a dark inky thing on his hand, at better examination it was a dark inky number thing. Kiba not big on shaking paws of love rivals, went to asking what he was 'gawking at, the nit mode' by saying "what are you gawking at? You nit." another glare from Gaara was received this time Kiba didn't say sorry.

"Uh there's a number on the back of my hand?"

"We all have it, that's your room number." Both Gaara and Kiba held up their right hands displaying the back of them marked by numbers.

"Wow they are both different then mine so we are in different rooms then?"

Now if you are questioning the room system, for we all know it to be predestined that Naruto be with Sasuke, the room system just so happens to work last name alphabetical and this was known to everyone in K.a.B.

"Yep" Gaara flattened his bangs over the ai tattoo; he always did this when he sensed he had to tell some one something he didn't feel like telling them.

"2105, Gaara do you know anyone with that number?" Naruto pressed Gaara, who could have easily read his number and told him right away. Gaara paled and opened his mouth to speak when he realized he had nothing he actually wanted to say and closed it again.

"I may not know the number" Kiba started "but I do know they sort you by last name and the only U in the upper class branch is.." Gaara held his hand directly over the tattoo while Kiba had paused dramatically for emphasis.

"Who?" Naruto said impatiently, Naruto didn't like dramatic pauses.

"Uchiha" the eavesdropping pony tailed boy to the right said.

"Hey" Kiba said indignantly. Then went to glaring at him this boy was the one, who answered all the questions the teacher asked and apparently even ones students asked.

"Is every thing here alphabetical?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah just about." Kiba and the pony tailed boy answered in unison. Kiba shot him a death glare and the pony tailed kid pretended not to notice.

"Then Sasuke is an Uchiha" Naruto stated the logic.

"The better of the two if you ask me" but Naruto hadn't asked Kiba, not that it mattered. Now Naruto knew of another Uchiha.

"At least Itachi talks." Said the still glared at pony tailed boy. 'The other one was called Itachi' Naruto wrote them down figuring he'd have to memorise it, but Naruto was so much better with just plain memos.

"Yeah you just can't get him to shut up" Kiba laughed at his own joke and then proceeded to repeat it ten times to Gaara, who was for what ever reason remaining silent about the Uchiha.

"I just find Sasuke to look hostile" The no longer glared at pony tailed kid said after Kiba had decided to shut up.

"Only when he's in a dress!" All that eavesdropped held back their giggles unsuccessfully, this time Kakashi scolded them and threaten to fail the whole lot if they didn't 'shut it at this moment'. After that threat the class remained silent until the period ended. Kiba, Gaara, and Naruto walked form the room when the bell rang.

"Why wasn't that Sasuke person in my Chemistry class?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Maybe he is ill." Gaara said hopefully.

"What? Don't be so happy about it." Kiba wore the same confused face Naruto did only he wasn't at all making it too attractive. "Well maybe you can feed him his lunch Naruto."

"Lunch." Gaara said acidly at Kiba.

'Yeah it is' Naruto thought. "Where do we eat?" he asked.

"The room, it's a way to keep track of students" A happy voice to Naruto's right said.

"Oh Gaara could you show me--"

"No, I'd be delighted to show it to you" The bubbly voice spoke again, Naruto turned to his right saw a long a very pretty girl with dark long hair that matched her eyes.

"Oh thank you miss.--ur" Naruto began.

"ter Haku.." Kiba and Gaara sniggered and wondered off to their rooms for nutritional intake.

"Sorry" Naruto stared Longley at the ground blushing for the first time at a boy. Haku sighed and nodded muttering that it happened all the time. Haku guided him down a long hallways until they reached room 2105, the door was black the silver numbered glimmered tauntingly at Naruto. His hand fell on the door knob it was warm and inviting, he turned it the room unlike the knob was not inviting and Uchiha whomever sitting on the ground didn't look welcoming or warm. The Uchiha had short black spiky hair, he was pale and the kind of whomever Naruto always got mad at for getting the attention from pretty girls that should've be looking at him. Whomever didn't look at him at first, first he found the ground interesting, then his gaze moved to Naruto and Haku.

"Wrong room Haku this is for fourth years and up." Uchiha whomever calmly said.

"I'm a fifth year" Naruto muttered. The boy looked from Naruto displaying an annoying smirk, then to where Haku had been; he had left. Naruto picked the only uninhabited bed in the room. His bags would come later when Iruka had situated himself, 'it's very quiet here' he thought 'I don't like it'. For once in Naruto's life he had been wishing lunch to be shorter then it was, lunch had always been Naruto's best subject, it was a shame they weren't graded on it.

"So. . ." Naruto tried after ten minutes, but was quickly stopped by a glare from Uchiha whomever. Silence, the room reverberated in silence. "So" Naruto attempted a little louder. Uchiha whomever looked at him then blushed, Naruto saw it. "What??" Now Uchiha whomever was going to tell him just what, when his brother walked in.

"Sorry I'm late bro." Uchiha whichever was older and winked at his younger Uchiha as he closed the door. Uchiha whomever glared at his brother and glanced back to Naruto.

"Don't call me bro." he spat, the older Uchiha whichever followed his gaze.

"Ah? A present for me? You shouldn't have Sasuke." The older, who was now and had to be Itachi said mounting Naruto's bed. "He's so young You can call me Oni-san lil firstie." He gathered Naruto's confused head to his chest.

"Oni-san?" Naruto made his confused face, the one he wore so well. "Oni-san I'm not a first year?"

"All the better then we can go further. ." Itachi gave a happy little whine of a 'thank you' to Sasuke. Sasuke looked for no reason Itachi could think of mad?

"Are we going to the same place Oni-san?" Naruto didn't mind Itachi all that much, though he did seem a bit feely but at least he was friendly unlike Uchiha Sasuke.

"Going to bed of course?" Itachi crept up Naruto's thighs. Sasuke was about to say, or even –egad!- do something but stopped.

"But we're already there? Oni-san." Itachi's hands dug into Naruto's pants. "Iya what are you doing. . . ?!!" Now Naruto stared struggling and squirming under him.

"Brother he's our new roommate, I wouldn't do that." Sasuke was looking very mad and Itachi thought he knew why.

"Into boys? Are we?" Itachi leaned in and kissed Naruto's forehead tentatively.

"Course not," Sasuke blushed still growing madder "He's just our new roommate."

"Right?"

"Oni-san would you please remove your hands from my pants" Naruto said.

"I don't even like them this Uke." Itachi tore his hands from Naruto's pants and gave him a big glomp. "Welcome new roommate!" he stopped the embrace, stood up. "I'm eating lunch with my boyfriend anyway, Ja." Naruto was left confused and opened flied, while Itachi ran from his room. 'Boy friend? Oh? Oh! A friend who is a boy he means.'

"Do you realise what he could've done to you?" Sasuke spoke again still sounding very pissed.

"Uh---?"

"He was trying to sleep with you!"

"I don't mind he's a very needy person."

"What??"

"Some people can't sleep alone I can't sleep with out my dog hat." Naruto nodded stupidly.

". . ."

**--Writer--**

**Well, I've finally learned grammar it took me a summer. I'm not sure that it quite shines through in this piece, but well it is 7 pages none the less. I'm sorry if you had to read some part's twice, please send me feed back. Oh and be sure to flame if something is particularly dreadful in it besides the mild Yaoi connotations.**


End file.
